


Good Vibrations

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [24]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Montgomery forgets to put her phone back into her pocket. Meredith Grey *doesn't* help.Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 200 Words. (This is a lemon fic, therefore Rated M for mature).
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Raven (theravenyesthatone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Domino Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709683) by [The Raven (theravenyesthatone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven). 



> As a side note, "Domino Effect" by The Raven has just been added to Ao3, and I HIGHLY recommend checking out that EPIC work.  
> Seriously! Therefore, this story has been gifted to that author, and their work has been listed as the 'inspired work,' at the top.  
> It's such an amazing slow-burn previously posted on Ralst, and that author uploading after a sabbatical made me want to write this!!!

_Author's Note:_

Hello everyone! Lately, there have been so many _fantastic_ new meddison stories posted up around the interwebs, and I just wanted to acknowledge how I love how the MerAdd fandom is a really fun interactive community. I appreciate new stories up, I appreciate commenting on them, and every inkling of interaction on anything posted here from me is amazing. Take care, everyone, stay safe, and enjoy this short work :).

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Good Vibrations**

* * *

_Addison Montgomery forgets to put her phone back into her pocket. Meredith Grey *doesn't* help._

_Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. 200 Words. (This is a lemon fic, therefore Rated M for mature._

* * *

"Where did I put my phone?" Addison Montgomery asks Meredith Grey, as she drives with her girlfriend down the highway, to vacation in California.

"ADDISON!?" Meredith chides her partner, incredulously. "Why didn't you put it back in your pocket!?"

"No idea! I hope I haven't forgotten it, but there's nowhere here to pull over," says Addison.

As it turns out though, Addison's fears of losing her phone are quickly assuaged when she feels the good vibrations against herself.

"Ooh," Addison sighs, as the device that must have fallen between her legs stimulates her past her clothes.

"Seriously!?" Meredith smirks, as Addison squeezes her phone between her thighs.

"What!? It was _right there_ ," says Addison as she stops at a light, and points downwards to articulate her point to her significant other.

" _Mmhmm_ ," Meredith arches an eyebrow at the redhead, and Addison watches as the blonde's face changes to a devious expression as the light changes again, and Addison then focuses on the road ahead.

_Addison Montgomery keeps her phone pressed directly against her clit, as Meredith Grey waits for every single red light to text her all of the ways she's going to devour her once they've arrived in LA._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

PSA: This is only a work of fanfiction. Driving is potentially dangerous, and sexual stimulation while operating a vehicle is not actually recommended.

Please observe all traffic laws, rules, regulations, in your area!

Thanks for your patience folks for waiting for an update from me!

Replying to the comments will also happen when I have the chance, I've read all of your notes submitted so far, and I adore them. Thank you!

HAVE A GREAT DAY!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
